1. Technical Field
Porcupine clothing for textile machines, in particular combing machines, comprising a plurality of combing segments disposed one after the other in the direction of rotation of the porcupine, each combing segment being formed by successive serrated punched cut-outs with a root and with teeth that face away from the root, with the configuration of the teeth of the clothing changing in the direction of rotation.
2. Prior Art
Clothing of the generic type is known from EP 0 179 158 which provides for a configuration of the tips within a single serrated punched cut-out such that the height of the tips, the angle of engagement and the distance of the tips from each other increase in the direction of rotation. The corresponding progressive change ensures gentle penetration into, as well as relaxation and lifting of, the sliver.
DE 299 13 366 describes clothing in which the segment that first penetrates the sliver in the direction of rotation has a combing effect inferior to that of the subsequent segments that pass through the sliver, with the subsequent segments, in the circumferential direction, having a greater length than the leading segment. However, this dimensioning in the circumferential direction and a progressive height or density of serration are not sufficient for optimal combing results.
It is an object of the invention to improve the prior art card clothing and optimize the combing result.
According to the invention, this object is attained in that the clothing, in its entirety, is embodied such that the parameters which include the distance between the teeth and/or the angle of engagement of the respective tooth flank and/or the free passage between the teeth and/or the height of the teeth change at varying angular positions in the circumferential direction of the clothing.
The design, according to the invention, of the clothing enables short fibers to be gently removed by combing. Moreover, the general combing result has been found to be clearly improved as against comparable clothing. The comparatively finely differentiated structure of the configuration according to the invention has proved suprisingly efficient.